Recently, mobile information device is widely used with the gradual progress of the wireless communication technology. Particularly, mobile phone, digital camera, personal digital assistant, notebook computer, tablet computer and the like are very popular due to their small volume, light weight and narrow frame. In the mobile information device described above, the display is one of the most important components. The frame width of the display directly determines the size and design style of the mobile information device described above. Currently, the user has an increasing requirement on the good-looking appearance of the display. Narrowing the frame around the display is a tendency of the appearance design of the display.
A common display comprises a display screen, a backlight module, a frame and a rear cover. The frame cooperates with the rear cover to form an accommodating portion, the display screen and the backlight module are provided within the accommodating portion, the frame surrounds the display screen and the edges of the frame are used to limit the display screen. In the display with such structure, the width of the frame around the display screen is relatively large.